El Ocaso De Mi Existencia
by Angy B. Mizuhara
Summary: El sol comienza a ocultarse a nuestros ojos, y con él se va también mi vida; se que mañana ya no despertaré, se que ya no te volveré a ver; es por eso que ya se con quien quiero pasar mis ultimos segundos... y tu? ya sabes que haras en tu último día?


Vayamos al grano, ambos sabemos que Beyblade pertenece a Takao Aoki? si? bien!, porque aun no se lo he comprado, asi que por más dinero que llegara a conseguir con este fic, nada, repito nada, sería para mi, porque todo se iria en demandas, asi que es más sensato no arriesgarse. asi que no, no te preocupes, la entrada a leer es totalmente free!!!

aunk no me enojaria si comentaras, gracias!!!! disfrutalo, porque es para ti:

**El ocaso de mi existencia**

Por Angie Black Mizuhara

Que harías si hoy te dijeran que vas a morir? Irías y le dirías te amo a esa persona especial? Gastarías todo tu dinero en tonterías que siempre quisiste tener? O te vengarías de aquellos que te hicieron sufrir? Si, eso es lo que responde la mayoría de las personas, pero yo no, no, yo soy mucho muy diferente y superior.

Hoy me enteré de que voy a morir cuando el sol desaparezca detrás de las montañas, ese es mi destino, y lo he escogido yo mismo, solo espero que él sepa comprenderme.

Toda mi vida ha sido un verdadero asco, ciertamente me atrevo a decir que hubiese sido mejor morir en cuanto nací a padecer esta miseria, o eso pensaba hasta que le conocí. Fue amor a primera vista o quizá ya le amaba sin saber desde mucho antes de conocerle; su sonrisa fue lo que me cautivo, sus ojos, ese par de hermosos y trasparentes ojos tan dorados como el mar en pleno ocaso, tan profundos que pude perderme en ellos en más de una ocasión, esos mismos ojos que ahora supongo se encuentran cerrados y francamente prefiero y espero que así sea, me dolería demasiado ver en ellos el odio que generará esta decisión mía, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás. Está decidido, es mi última voluntad.

Él de mi no se enamoró inmediatamente, tuve que conquistarlo, recuerdo lo difícil que fue. Yo un chico él también, no era bien visto para él ni para los suyos, a mi no me interesaba y poco a poco, con paciencia y determinación, logré lo que quería y él me amo. Lo digo plenamente satisfecho, porque sé que su amor es sincero, lo veo cada mañana al despertar, y lo compruebo todas las noches al dormir. Él me ama, es todo lo que necesito saber.

Hace tres años que vivimos juntos, sus sonrisas llenaron el vacio de mi alma y sus "te quiero" le dieron sentido a mi vida, lamentablemente todo bello sueño tiene que terminar y es por eso, porque le amo tanto, que cuando el sol se ponga en el horizonte, mi corazón dejará de latir.

Él no debe saberlo, pero hoy será nuestro último día juntos, tiene que ser inolvidable.

--Hola amor mío—le digo en el marco de su puerta, hace unos meses que dormimos separados, no podría fingir que no pasa nada de dormir juntos. Él solo me sonríe, siempre lo hace y yo adoro que lo haga, pues sé que sus sonrisas son solo para mi –aun en cama? –bromeo con él y me acerco hasta poder sentarme en el borde de ella, le entrego un ramo de rosas rojas, esas son sus favoritas, yo prefiero las de color amarillo, me recuerdan sus ojos y eso me gusta.

--y esto?—me pegunta –no es mi cumpleaños ni nada por el estilo

--que? Acaso no puedo traerte flores sin razón aparente? – pregunto y él me sonríe, yo le correspondo y no puedo evitar recordar mi yo de hace años, antes de conocer el amor; era tan frio, tan duro, tan callado, tan solitario… tan negativo…

--debe haber una razón –dijo él sacándome de mis pensamientos, es tan perspicaz. Espero que no sospeche nada.

--bueno si, hay una razón – digo pausadamente y él me observa ansioso – y es porque te amo – confeso sonriente y él me sonríe a su vez lleno de ternura.

--últimamente haz estado más meloso de lo habitual –me dice y yo sonrío con nostalgia, quiero que luego de que me vaya, él me recuerde como la persona que más lo amó, quiero demostrarle lo mucho que lo necesito ahora, luego ya no podré, quiero llenarlo del amor que ya no podré demostrarle después… quiero que no me extrañe mañana. –y eso me gusta

--bueno, ya basta de cursilerías –digo, pues no podré darle mi mejor ultimo día si seguimos hablando de eso –que quieres hacer hoy?

--hey! Pero si tu empezaste –dije juguetón

--vamos que quieres hacer, lo que sea tu pide

--pues –contesta meditativo – quiero comer helado y salir de aquí, quiero ir a la playa, como en nuestra primera cita, recuerdas?

Como olvidarlo, ese fue el principio de mis mejores días, cada uno solo superado por el siguiente en su compañía, definitivamente ese es nuestro lugar.

--hecho –digo y sonrientes nos dirigimos a nuestra última cita sin que mi amado lo sepa.

El camino es largo, lo sabemos, pero estar a su lado es incomparable, respirar el mismo aire, besar sus labios, leves caricias, silenciosas muestras de mi perpetuo amor por él.

--Mira!! – me dice –El mar!! – yo sonrío, lo mismo dijo aquella vez

--si es hermoso – respondo y detengo el auto para que él pueda bajar, sé que querrá mojarse y comer ese helado, así que después de colocar unas enormes toallas en la arena, bajo la hielera y enciendo la música, una música suave solo para crear el ambiente adecuado.

Lo veo llamarme, él ya está dentro del agua, con su rostro y ropa empapados, sonriente, feliz, como debe de ser; sonrío también y me acerco solo para ser salpicado por mi travieso chico, y es así como empezamos una divertida guerra de agua, solo nosotros dos, alejados del mundo, solo este momento importa, y hay que disfrutarlo.

No paramos hasta que nuestros cuerpos nos pidieron alimentos y luego de comer, disfrutamos lentamente de ese helado que a mi chico tanto le agrada, sabor vainilla, abrazados, viendo el oleaje ir y venir, como la respiración de nuestros cuerpos en reposo total.

El tiempo realmente voló para nosotros, mucho más rápido de lo que hubiésemos deseado la tarde llegó, era inevitable y yo lo sabía. Le desperté cuidadosamente, amaba verlo dormir, pero amo más sus ojos despiertos o sus labios sobre los míos, y eso hice, le besé como si no hubiese un mañana, y para mí ya no lo habría, quería que no me extrañara nunca, dejarle una parte de mi en su cuerpo, pero eso era imposible, así que lo único que pude hacer fue besarle, un último beso sabor vainilla. Sin poder evitarlo, alguna traviesa lágrima salió sin mi permiso de mis ojos, no quería dejar de tenerle junto a mí, pero era necesario.

--te amo, lo sabes verdad—dije mirándole directamente a los ojos, esos ojos que tanto adoro

--claro que lo sé, yo te amo a ti, solo a ti, lo sabes verdad—me dijo, retirando esa desobediente lágrima

--lo sé – contesté y le besé de nuevo—vamos, ya es tarde – dije mirando el cielo, pronto se oscurecería, debíamos regresar.

Subimos al auto y antes de partir observé el ocaso, el mar parecía fundirse con el sol que casi moría ahogado en sus aguas, mezclando la pureza del vital liquido, con la pasión del astro rey. Me obligué a mi mismo no pensar más en eso y arranqué, había algo que tenía que hacer. Nunca en toda mi vida había sentido un trayecto más tortuoso, quizá era mi renuencia a abandonar esta vida tan hermosa a su lado lo que me hacía más lento y doloroso el viaje, pero no podía permitirme el desertar ahora, lo único que agradecía es que él estuviese cansado y durmiera durante el camino, así pude desahogar un poco el dolor que me causaba tener que dejarle.

Cuando al fin llegamos, pude sentir la más terrible opresión en mi corazón, ver todas esas enfermeras y doctores ya listos para comenzar, él sol aun no se había puesto completamente, él aún no había entrado a su habitación, ni había sido sedado, sospecharía, me preguntaría con sus enormes ojos llenos de miedo, lo sabía y yo tendría que contestarle con la verdad.

--Kai? – despertó y mis miedos tomaron la forma de un par de dorados ojos. Le tomó tan solo un par de segundos para asimilar la situación y extrañamente, como si ya supiera lo que iba a pasar, me sonrió, pero su sonrisa no era normal, había algo oculto, algo que no me quiso mostrar.

--está todo bien, no te preocupes – me dijo y dejó que lo prepararan para la cirugía, no hubo preguntas, no hubo reclamos, no hubo llanto; cuando le miré de nueva cuenta, ya estábamos los dos en el quirófano, sería un trasplante, uno que él necesitaba, uno que yo le regalaría, me fue muy difícil conseguir los permisos, matar a alguien solo para que otro siguiese viviendo no era para nada sencillo, pero yo no podía permitir ver como la vida se le escapaba tan lentamente, así que al fin estábamos los dos ahí, bajo las brillantes luces, rodeados de doctores que yo había contratado y sentí miedo. Tú me miraste, tenías una mascarilla cubriendo tu hermoso rostro y los efectos del sedante se hacía presentes en nosotros "te amo" te dije y sonreíste.

--Y yo te amo más. Gracias por… regalarme un último día tan maravilloso… nunca te olvides de… mí – después de eso, no recuerdo más, todo se volvió oscuridad y creí que había muerto, pues en mi agonía te vi sonreír una vez más tan solo para mi, probé tus labios, pero ya no sentía nada, me había ido, y jamás te volvería a ver.

--Señor Hiwatari? Despierte por favor – escuché, y mi renuente mente no deba crédito a aquello ¿Por qué si se suponía que ya estaba muerto?, lentamente fui abriendo mis ojos, había mucha luz a mi alrededor, pero eso no era el otro mundo

--donde está Ray? – pregunté inmediatamente, temiendo lo peor y el silencio de la enfermera me lo dijo todo. –no, no, no, no… se suponía que él debería estar vivo en este momento, no yo… que pasó? – pregunté dolido, con la voz quebrada, con la impotencia encogiendo mi corazón.

--El no resistió a la cirugía, sufrió una muerte cerebral, no pudimos hacer nada, lo siento—dijo el galeno que recién entraba en la habitación

--¿muerte… cerebral? –pregunté, pues mi corazón no dejaba de repetirse que todo aquello era una broma de mal gusto y que pronto descubriría la mentira, pero la mayor prueba de aquel engaño era que yo continuaba respirando

--si, el paciente registró antes de comenzar con la operación clínico conocido como isquemia cerebral global debido a paro cardiorrespiratorio, fue fulminante. –Concluyó el doctor, pero al ver mi falta de reacciones, dijo suavemente – él no sufrió, se lo aseguro, de hecho, conservó la sonrisa en sus labios, fue feliz hasta el último momento de su vida.

Yo le miré con una mezcla de tristeza y agradecimiento. Ray ya sabía que ese sería nuestro ultimo día, siempre fue muy sensitivo, por eso estoy seguro de que eligió ir a la playa, ahora, todas sus palabras cobran sentido, él sabía lo que iba a intentar hacer y me ganó la jugada…

Lentamente mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y ya sin retenerlas, dejo que fluyan libremente, así será de hoy en adelante, hasta el día en que mi amado Ray decida venir por mí, porque sin él, mi vida vuelve a ser monótona y vacía, he perdido la brújula que orientaba mi existencia, la estrella que guiaba mi camino, la razón por la que me levanto en las mañanas y el motivo por el que estuve a punto de dar hasta mi vida…

--hasta el día que estemos nuevamente juntos – le digo al viento, recordando el ocaso pasado – te esperaré, mi amor.


End file.
